Wireless communications systems traditionally rely on satellites within a line of sight in order to obtain a positioning and timing information. Increasingly, wireless communications systems may rely on terrestrial base stations in order to assist in acquiring information about the location of satellites or other timing information. However, in some wireless communications systems, acquiring the locations or identities of the terrestrial base stations may be difficult or time consuming in certain circumstances. In some cases, limitations of mobile devices utilizing the wireless communications, and even limitations in the properties of the wireless communications systems themselves, may prevent or hinder effective acquisition and identification of base stations. It may be desirable to create techniques or systems that improve on any or all of these characteristics.